<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pile of leaves (full of love) by Bajillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028468">pile of leaves (full of love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian'>Bajillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FRobin Autumn 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Established Relationship, F/M, FRANKY LOVES HIS WIFE, FRobinAutumn2020, Fluff, Franky and Robin are married, One Shot, raking leaves, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn always put Franky and Robin in a good mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franky/Nico Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FRobin Autumn 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pile of leaves (full of love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week one of <a href="https://frobinfandays.tumblr.com/post/630251899163197440/are-you-all-ready-for-a-new-event-welcome-to">FRobin Autumn 2020</a>: autumn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Franky and Robin were all about teamwork, whether it came to cooking, cleaning, decorating - anything that required some kind of choice to be made or work to be put into it, the two liked to have an equal split, unless circumstances prevented it. Of course, this included outside housework.</p><p>Robin always found autumn gorgeous. The way all the green changed to oranges and yellows, and decorated the ground. Everyone’s doorstep had at least one pumpkin, some with shapes carved into them or painted on their surfaces. The house almost always smelled like apple or pumpkin, and though they were not chefs like their friend Sanji, they still liked to have fun baking. There was something beautiful, she thought, that a season surrounded by death could still be full of life.</p><p>...Naturally, Franky was too busy being distracted by <i>Robin’s</i> beauty, that what autumn offered was nothing in comparison. He loved to listen to her ramble on about the history behind Halloween or watch her as she sat by the window and drew different scenes based on her observations. Taking little notes as she went along. Often times, he would pull up a chair beside her and rest his head on her shoulder, his gaze shifting between her fingers and the concentrated look on her face.</p><p>But with the prettiness that came with autumn, there was also a lot of cleanup needed. The two didn’t seem to mind, they just saw it as another activity they could do together. Plus, Franky melted at the sight of Robin’s nose and cheeks tinting a subtle pink from the cold, giving him an excuse to press kisses on her skin (not that he ever needed an excuse). “Let my love warm you up, dear,” he’d tell her. And every time, she’d scrunch up her nose, giggle, and thank him by returning the gesture. His face would turn red, but not from the cold.</p><p>Both loved to rake up the leaves, Franky tackling the North end of the backyard, while Robin worked on the South. It was more efficient that way, instead of trying to work on the same area at the same time. However, when Franky looked up to provide his daily kisses of warmth, Robin was no where to be seen. Her rake had been abandoned right in the middle of the yard where the leaves were being gathered.</p><p>Franky furrowed his brows. “Robin?” he called, and glanced at the house before he heard giggling coming from the ground. He looked back at the leaf pile, a confused expression on his face. “...Robin?”</p><p>Robin appeared suddenly, jumping up from the pile of leaves with her arms in the air, letting a few stray pieces of orange and yellow rain down on top of her. She was still giggling, and it made Franky let out a soft laugh of his own.</p><p>“You’re adorable, you know that?” Franky said, and set his rake down beside Robin’s. “May I join you on this fine autumn evening?”</p><p>“You may,” Robin said, and reached forward to grab one of his hands.</p><p>Franky made a surprised noise when she pulled him down, but was pleasantly surprised to land on soft leaves, locking with even softer lips. He let it linger before he pulled away, only to press his forehead against hers. </p><p>“I figured we could take a break,” Robin said, pulling him closer. “I couldn’t resist jumping into the leaves.”</p><p>Franky smiled. “If a break means that I could kiss my favorite lady in a comfy leaf pile, then I don’t mind,” he said. “Plus, I love hearin’ you giggle. It’s the cutest.”</p><p>Robin giggled some more. “I love when you’re watching me, and you start blushing,” she said. <i>“That’s</i> the cutest.”</p><p>Franky’s eyes went wide, and that blush she mentioned made its presence. “Well… well, I love you,” he said, “and you’re so pretty, and the way you get all happy about this time of year makes my heart flutter. I can’t help it.”</p><p>Robin smiled and gave him another kiss, this one a little more brief, but still just as soft. “I love you, too, Franky,” she said. “I feel the same way about when you’re working on your projects. I don’t know that much about machines, but hearing you talk about it, watching how your expression gets all serious and concentrated… makes <i>my</i> heart flutter.”</p><p>Franky looked away bashfully. “Aw, Robin, you’re gonna make me blush.”</p><p>“You’re already blushing, love,” Robin said, and gently tilted his face to look back at her. She offered him a smile before pulling him closer to her until they were laying in the leaves, all the way into another kiss. Backyard cleanup could wait when loving your spouse took priority.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on my <a href="https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/">writing blog</a>, and see what other pieces I’m working on!<br/>Comments of any kind - long or short, words or emojis - are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>